


The Water is a Siren's Call

by DispareBoi



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: AU, DnD AU, Family Dynamic, Fantasy, Magic, Sickfic I guess, dnd esc, dream smp au, genasi wilbur, no beta we die like ranboos mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DispareBoi/pseuds/DispareBoi
Summary: Damn it, Wilbur loved the rain.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Family Dynamic - Relationship, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 17





	The Water is a Siren's Call

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SBIDND Oneshots & Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498379) by [arsonblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonblade/pseuds/arsonblade), [VILBURSOOT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VILBURSOOT/pseuds/VILBURSOOT). 



My ender, did Wilbur love the rain. Maybe it was because he was a water genasi, maybe because it was refreshing on his fins, but it made him feel lively.  
It was raining again. One could even go as far as saying storming. The group was huddled inside Niki's house, it was around noon. Techno was reading on the couch, Tommy and Tubbo were chatting while grabbing a quick snack, and Niki was teaching Phil about what goods they could grab after the storm. No one seemed to notice their blue skinned friend was missing, only carrying along with their day.  
It felt like he was ankle deep in water when he left the village. Well, he technically was. The rain has been piling up, and from the looks of it, it wouldn't take someone very smart to know it was going to flood after a storm like this. Wilbur's feet were already drenched in mud, but he moved freely through it. If anything, it felt nice, like how he would swim. The water always felt like a light weight when swimming, damn it he loved the water!(edited)  
The rain felt so invigorating, so inviting, so energizing, so...drunk? The rain couldn't help him but feel giggly, kind of sagged though. How long had he been out here again?

* * *

"Hey, where'd Wil go?" Tommy's question caught everyone's attention  
"Shit" muttered Techno  
"Huh? What do you mean 'shit'?" Continued Phil  
"You know how you woke up to Wil in the rain?" Phil nodded to Techno's question  
"Well, water genasis aren't immune to the cold or sickness, and knowing they're attracted to water-"  
"We need to find Wilbur" and like that, the group found themselves preparing for the harsh rain

* * *

The mud felt like quick sand, pulling him down. Like the waves! he told himself, but his limbs were tired of dislodging from the viscous sludge. He tried his best to not slip as he climbed the slippery bark of a tree. _This is Tommy's field, why do I have to do it? Oh yeah, because I don't want to drown. Wait- I can't drown_ and with that last thought, he slid down the tree and slumped against the tree as he closed his eyes and let the dark void of sleep (or maybe it was the now rising water level) wash over him.

* * *

Their search was unsuccessful, and seeing the rising water level, the group didn't want to risk their safety  
"Besides! Wilbur can't drown, he'll be okay waiting just a bit longer" Niki tried to cheer everyone up, but they were worried. They all went to their respective areas as they tried to fall asleep.  
Tommy probably wasn't the only one awake, but he was thinking  
At least he'll be to sick to notice he's alone!  
Tommy was thankful these thoughts disappeared as he fell asleep  
  


It was another day. At least it stopped storming, but the effects of the storm were quite visible. Apparently, the wind had stirred quite a bit during the night, and so did the flooding.  
"Knowing we might want to investigate the flooded areas, these might be useful" Niki revealed a small box of bottles of water breathing. She popped off a cork of a bottle to reveal a cloudy green fluid, with a jellyfish-like bubble floating around in it, giving off the smell of the sea  
"An old friend made these for me, and now they can finally go to use" she passed one to each person  
Tommy gagged after drinking his  
"This tastes like fish shit!" but the most he got was a smile. People weren't in the mood for this, they were worried for their friend, their brother, their son, whatever relation they had with Wilbur.  
Tubbo's scream of excitement rippled through the water. The group went towards it to find Tubbo with a...sleeping Wilbur? His chest wasn't moving, but his fins were twitching, and small gills had opened up.  
There weren't enough potions to go another round. They only lasted for an hour, and it had taken 3 to find Wil. They were quite literally on their last breaths as they tried to bring Wilbur to surface. His breath hitched as his face broke the surface. His chest resumed moving as the gills on his body closed and seemingly...disappeared? The soaking group lugged the genasi back to Niki's house. Niki had run ahead to get towels so they didn't drench her floor.

* * *

  
Wilbur and water had a love-hate relationship. It made him sick if he was in it to long (like most others), but it made him feel lively and energetic. It was cold, but so refreshing. But still, it was his home like a home-away-from-home to him, it was so welcoming.  
**Wilbur loved the water**

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by the SBIDND AU! Here's da link:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008543  
> Please check it out, they put so much work into it and it's amazing. Character classes and races are there also.  
> have a good timezone


End file.
